


Body

by Jester (Mr_Believer)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Songfic, kinda sad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Believer/pseuds/Jester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos hates his life and wants to live in the dream realm. He'll have Bill possess his body, with or without him wanting to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls, obviously ^^  
> This is my first songfic

I curled around myself and whimpered as my mom yelled at me. "You are worthless! You do nothing around the house and the only thing you care about is your stupid art!" she screeched and swung another fist at my face. The people of Gravity Falls have always ridiculed me because of my differences and it hurt that no one, not even my family, stood up for me. My mom finally walked out of my room as I sniffled, basking in self-pity. I wiped my tears away and covered my face in concealer to hide the already-forming bruises.

_I've grown tired of this body_

I walked around the forest, the only place I can get comfort, and sigh in bliss. This was my safe place. The place I can be me. I heard a pop and looked up to see Bill staring down at me. "Hey, carrot-head" he greeted and floated down near me. "Hey, Bill" I smiled and hugged him. "Is something wrong, kid?" he whispered. "You still need a physical form, yea?" I whisper and cuddled closer to him. "Yep, maybe I can trick pine-tree again" he snickered. "Why do you ask?" he muttered as he fiddled with his bow-tie. "Well, I was thinking that.. you can take my body?" I look at him hopefully. "No way, if I do that then I would take away your life. You're young, carrot-head. I might not be able to stop my feelings for you, but I'm not ruining your life. You're a good person" he ruffled my vibrant orange hair. "I know.. it was stupid to say that" I looked down and wrapped my arms around myself. 

_A cumbersome and heavy body_

I look at the blade in my hand and sniffle. Bill will probably hate me after this.. but I don’t care. I just want to leave this place. I place the blade on my vein in my arm and felt a tingle of adrenaline for what I’m about to do. I cut into it and wince at the pain before cutting along my vein and leaning back, grinning at the steady flow of blood coming out of my arm. “Bill” I whisper. I hear a pop and look up to see Bill with a scared look on his face. “C-Carlos? What are you doing!?” he holds his small hand up to my wound. “Bill, I want to make a deal with you” I whisper. He looks up at my from his crouched position and I hold out my uninjured hand. “I want you to possess my body and let me live in the dream realm” I whimper as he grips my arm. He knew that if he didn’t accept this deal, I’d disappear forever. He sighs and shakes my hand. Blue fire engulfs our hands and I smile as I’m pulled out of my body. I look at the bleeding form that Bill is in and close my eyes, laughing for the first time in years.

_Fall apart without me, body._


End file.
